Once historias y un ¡¿tío! Cap39: Venganza
by NickPeterLover
Summary: LEER DESCRIPCIÓN DE LA HISTORIA. Es un fragmento reformado de "Once historias y un hermano", de DreamGirl93, del capítulo 39, adaptado a un mundo alternativo donde el que ocupará el papel de Aidan es Chris, de Formando una familia, o de Welcome to my Life, según se vea. A pedido de Dream,ojala no traume Atentos: Contiene spanking/Azotes/nalgadas. No le gusta, no lea. Gracias :3


_**Bueno gente linda, a ver.**_

_**Para estar acá necesitais necesariamente haber leido el capítulo 39 de "Once historias y un hermano" de DreamGirl93, en la página hermana de esta "wordpress". La mayoría lo leyó ya. Bien. La gente que lo leyó recuerda que Ted y Michael hicieron...lo que hicieron, y acabaron como terminaron.  
><strong>_

_**Bueno, en mi mundo, lo que pasa es que tanto Ted como Michael, como todos los hijos de Aidan son una suerte de sobrinos de Christopher Halliwell.¿Os acordáis? ¿El de Formando una familia? Ese.  
>Entonces, por cosas del destino que no vamos a revelar ahora, Chris y Aidan se conocen y pasa cosa y media, y acaban siendo una especie de hermanos, y con ellos, sus hijos pasan a ser primos. <strong>_

_**Chris, como buen tío sobreprotector que es, va a tomar los papeles de Aidan en esta historia. Dream me pidió que lo haga, y ella misma me pidió que lo suba. Es una cosa rara, algo deforme que salió una noche de domingo. Es un fragmento de un capítulo de "Once hstorias y un hermano", y su autora tiene totalmente en claro que lo subo. **_

_**Espero haberme hecho entender, y que lo disfruten mucho...espero ;) **_

_**Pd: Cualquier deseo de estrangular a Chris por hacer llorar a este par, es enviada a Chris y a Dream, ¡que NickPeterLover no se hace responsable!**_

* * *

><p>Deshicimos el camino andado en dirección al coche, pero cuando aún quedaban como cien metros, reconocí la silueta de un hombre sentado sobre el capó.<p>

-Michael, es el tío.-Susurré, agarrándole del brazo para que no siguiera avanzando.

-¿Qué?

-Sobre mi coche. Está el tío. No veo su auto, quizás vino orbitando.

-O sea que pensar que es el tío Thomas sería….

-Sería soñar demasiado. O darle de más a la que le das, más aún de lo que le hemos dado para venir aquí. No, es el tío Chris.

-Estamos jodidos.-murmuró.

-Estamos muertos.-corregí.

-Estamos muertos y jodidos.

Asentí. De pronto, la idea de quedarme en ese callejón oscuro estancado sonó muy tentadora, pero eso no ocurrió, porque la figura pareció notar nuestra presencia. Se puso derecha en un instante, y al siguiente, estaba frente a nosotros, erguida en toda su altura. ¿Él creció, o yo me encogí? Michael tampoco se veía mucho mejor que yo, pero disimulaba un poco más las ganas e mojarse los pantalones.

Chris nos tomó del brazo a ambos y nos sacudió con algo de fuerza.

-¡¿EN QUÉ CARAJO ESTABAIS PENSANDO?!¡¿HABÉIS PERDIDO CMPLETAMENTE EL JUICIO VOSOTROS DOS?!-Mientras me sacudía, yo noté dos cosas. La primera, es que en cualquier momento me sacaba el brazo de lugar. La segunda, que las lágrimas que yo trataba de contener, se caían en tropel de sus ojos.

-Au..snif..ay…tito…me duele…me duele el brazo…

-¡¿EL BRAZO?!¡ALEGRATE QUE PRONTO DEJARÁ DE SER EL BRAZO, THEODORE!

-Yo…nosotros…

-¡¿EN QUÉ ESTABAIS PENSANDO?!¿EN QUÉ?!

-Nosotros…

-¡VOSOTROS!¡VOSOTROS SOIS DOS MOCOSOS IRRESPONSABLES!-Nunca me había parecido ni tan grande ni tan fuerte. Me estaba apretando el brazo, y sentía que su mano era más grande de lo que recordaba, y también sentí que me había cogido el que menos maltrecho tenía. Y yo que creía que me había cogido sin medir dónde ni cómo…-¡NO TENEIS IDEA DE COMO ESTÁ AIDAN EN CASA!¡NO LA TENEIS, PORQUE DE TENERLA NO ESTARIAIS AQUÍ AHORA!¡VAS A HACER QUE NOS DE ALGO A TODOS!¡¿Y TODO POR QUE?!¡PORQUE TENIAIS UN CAPRICHO!¡PUES SE ACABÓ,¿ ME ESCUCHAIS?!¡SE ACABÓ LO QUE SE DABA!¡VAIS A APRENDER DE UNA VEZ POR TODAS QUE CUANDO OS DECIMOS QUE NO, ES QUE NO!

-Tío…no es lo que tú piensas…yo…

-Calmate, macho, que no es para tanto…- intervino Michael, al que se notaba acojonado también.

Mi tío nos miró por medio segundo con una furia incrédula. Después, alzó la mano antes de que lo notáramos y fue directo a la mejilla de Michael. Pero jamás impactó, ya que se supo refrenar. Mi hermano dio un salto por el susto, pero no llegó muy lejos porque seguía sujeto por el brazo. El tío tiró del brazo y lo levantó, para descargar tres palmadas sobre el dorso de su mano. Fueron fuertes, y pude ver como Michael las sufría, porque su cara se congestionó un poco y porque fueron una sobre la otra. En cuanto le soltó, él se frotó la mano. Después, Chris me miró a mí e intentó coger la mía, pero, por reflejo, la aparté. Chris frunció el ceño e intentó cogérmela de nuevo, pero la volví a apartar. Gruñó y la tomó antes de que lo pudiera notar y descargó cuatro veces su mano sobre la mía.

-¡AY!snif..ayyyyy…titooo…..snif…¡perdóoon!

-Decís que no es para tanto, pero no tenéis idea de para cuanto es. ¡NO TENÉIS LA MALDITA IDEA DE CUANTO!

-Lo siento…snif…de verdad, tito…

Vi que se llevaba la mano al puente de la nariz y respiraba hondo. Después, me miró con un poco menos de furia.

-Aún no lo sentís. Os vais inmediatamente al coche. Yo manejo, y vosotros vais callados. Sí, en casa os voy a dar una zurra, y una que no vais a olvidar, eso os lo prometo.-Ninguno de los dos se movió.-¡VAIS YA!

Yo me sentía anclado al piso, y con muchas ganas de llorar. Vi que el resoplaba y se acercaba a mí. Me encogí, pero él se limitó a sujetarme por el brazo y acariciarlo un poco, mientras me arrastraba al coche. Abrió la puerta y me mandó meterme. No reaccioné, hasta que sentí su mano sobre mis pantalones con algo de fuerza, entonces si me metí corriendo, y me pegué a la puerta, haciéndome pequeñito. Cerró de un portazo suave, y miró a Michael. No se había movido, y por un momento, sentí que Chris iba a explotar. Lo agarró del brazo.

-¡¿Estás sordo?!¡Te dije que al coche!

-¡No tienes derecho a tratarme así! ¡Hicimos lo que teníamos que hacer y nada más, no es mi culpa si tú y Aidan son dos paranoicos gilipollas!

-…..No, tu evidentemente no tienes sentido de la preservación ni sentido común. ¡NO QUIERAS SABER A QUÉ TENGO DERECHO PORQUE TE GUSTARÁ BIEN POCO!¡TENGO DERECHO A ZURRARTE AQUÍ MISMO POR IRRESPONSABLE E INSOLENTE,TENGO DERECHO A DECIRTE TODO ESTO Y ME QUEDO CORTO, Y TENGO DERECHO A LLEVARTE AL COCHE DE LAS MALDTAS OREJAS!-Sin esperar respuesta, llevó la mano a su oreja y efectivamente tiró de él hasta el auto. Creo que Michael no fue consciente de lo que hacía hasta que el tío entró con él al auto y cerró la puerta. Cuando lo soltó, ahí reaccionó.

-¡¿PERO QUE COJONES TE PASA, MALDITO CABRÓN?!¡ERES UN CAPULLO DE MIERDA SI TE CREES QUE VAS A VENIR A MIS 18 AÑOS A DECIRME QUÉ HACER Y A TRATARME COMO A UN MOCOSO PORQUE…no, no tio,espera…

Michael no terminó la frase, porque se encontró mirando al piso del coche, tumbado sobre el regazo de mi tío.

-Y menos vas a venir tú, a mis 33 años a ningunearme, faltarme el respeto ni a darme amagos de infarto.

PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS ay.. PLAS PLAS PLAS ¡Auch! PLAS PLAS

PLAS ¡Ah! PLAS ¡Ah! PLAS¡Auu! PLAS PLAS ¡Para! PLAS ¡aich! PLAS ¡jo! PLAS ¡Para! PLAS Tio..

Le dio 18 azotes muy rápidos, por lo que debió dolerle bastante. Después le incorporó y le miró serio.

-Y basta, ¿eh? Ninguno de los dos va a decir nada que no sea "lo siento", ¿Fui claro?¿Algo que decir?

Ninguno de nosotros habló, mirando al piso y conteniendo las lágrimas.

-Bien.-Arrancó el coche y avanzamos en silencio. Sus manos se cerraban fuertísimo contra el volante, igual que su mandíbula, poniéndose blancos. Llegamos a casa y el no dijo nada hasta que apagó el motor.-Abajo. Os vais directamente a vuestro cuarto. Lo único que podéis hacer es ir con vuestro padre y tíos para calmarles. Después, subís sin mediar palabra. Y quiero que vayáis a por el cepillo.

Abrí la boca sorprendido y dolido por la frialdad con la que me estaba tratando. Sabía que esa era una gran metedura de pata, pero nunca creí que se pudiera poner así. No podía ni quería hablar.

-Tito…

-¿Qué pasa?

-Lo siento…

-Ya lo sé, Ted. Ya sé que lo sientes. Ahora obedéceme, tesoro.

-Snif…beso…

-Te daré un beso luego, Ted. Ahora ve.

Me quise morir, y salí corriendo a donde me había ordenado. Fue entrar a la casa y encontrarme entre los brazos de papá y Wyatt. Ahí no aguanté más y rompí a llorar.

**Michael's POV**

Creo que jamás me había dado tanto en tan poco tiempo. Aún sentía una picazón muy leve, pro una ganas de llorar tremendas. No sé si sería el hecho de haberles preocupado, el hecho de que me hubiera gritado y castigado, o el sencillo hecho de que quizás si fue algo estúpido, pero tenía deseos de llorar, igual que Ted e igual que mi tío.

-Lo siento…

-Estás perdonado, Michael. Ahora ve a casa, anda.

-Pero…

-Michael, ve.

-Obedéceme, Mike . Estoy demasiado molesto y preocupado para ser paciente. Camina.

Yo no quería ir, porque hacerlo significaría comerme una paliza, y no era idiota. Sin embargo, justamente por no ser idiota es que finalmente obedecí. Entré y sentí los brazos de papá estrecharme. Eso se sentía tan bien…

También estaba Wyatt, que abrazaba a Ted muerto de preocupación, y le soltaba algún regaño entre las caricias. Miré a papá con algo de inseguridad. Él se veía algo molesto, pero acarició mi cabeza cuando entendió lo que yo pensaba. Que Wyatt a mí no me dedicaba esas atenciones. Sólo tenía a papá.

Sentí también las manos de Pe acariciarme las mejillas, y al resto de mis tíos, primos y hermanos venir a vernos. Sólo las manos de Pe se mantenían aferradas a las mías. Papá me dio un beso y me dejó suavemente mientras abrazaba a Ted.

-Mike…

Ella me hablaba, pero no oía. La imagen de todos apelotados sobre Ted me daba qué pensar.

-¿Por qué...

Mi mente seguía volando, hasta que hilvanó la pregunta de mi prima. "¿Por qué estás llorando?" Sólo ahí noté que lo estaba haciendo.

La puerta se abrió y dio paso a la figura de Chris. Nos miramos profundamente un momento, y el sólo vino a abrazarme, y yo me aferré a él.

-Me habéis asustado demasiado, Mike. No puedo permitir que eso vuelva a pasar. Os amo a ambos con toda mi vida, y lo que hoy hicisteis fue demasiado. Quiero que subas a buscar el cepillo y vayas a tu cuarto.

-No…

-Sí. No es momento de discutir. Esto debiste pensarlo mucho antes de hacerlo. No pensaste, así que obedece.

Cuando terminó de hablar, me dio un beso. Quise llorar más, pero no quería seguirme humillando. Subí las escaleras rápidamente y me metí al baño. Tomé el cepillo y la rabia creció dentro de mí. Fui al cuarto y me tumbé en la cama de mal humor. Me dediqué a mirarlo y a pensar en lo jodidamente doloroso que era, en lo imbécil que había sido por haberme buscado eso, y en lo injusto que era todo, porque yo sólo quería que Ted se hiciera valer. Rabioso, lo arrojé en medio del pasillo y empecé a descargar mi frustración contra la almohada.

Pasó un rato, y sentí pasos subir la escalera, y ahí sí que me sentí abrumado entre la furia y la desolación.

**Ted's POV**

Chris me sujetó por los hombros y me miró, después de separarme del resto.

-Ve al cuarto de Penélope, y quédate ahí hasta que te llame, ¿bueno?

Su tono de voz no era de enfado, sino de cansancio. Sólo pude echarme a sus brazos, deseando que no me despegara- No lo hizo, sino que subió conmigo hasta su cuarto. Vi el cepillo en medio del pasillo y ahogue un sollozo. Él lo recogió y entró. Michael cesó de golpear una almohada y le miró preocupado.

-Hoy habéis hecho la cosa más reverendamente estúpida que podéis haber hecho. Confiamos en vosotros y nos habéis mentido, desobedecido y dejado en un estado realmente patético de preocupación y miedo. Y hoy me voy a asegurar que no lo hagáis de nuevo.

-Tito…eran amigos míos…

-¿Ah sí, Michael?¿Y no se te ocurrió mencionarlo ayer?

-No lo sabía…

-Exacto. O sea que, de no haber sido tus amigos, estaríais rotos al medio. NO HAY EXCUSA ALGUNA. Nos mentisteis y os arriesgasteis deliberadamente, y no volverá a pasar. Ted, ve al cuarto de Penélope. Espérame ahí, ¿escuchaste?

Me levanté y volé. Llegué y me desplomé sobre la cama de mi prima, con unas ganas de llorar impresionantes.

**Michael's POV**

-Chris… escucha… yo…

-No, tú vas a escuchar. ¿Tú eres consciente de lo que hiciste?¿De lo que os pudo pasar? No, no lo eres, porque entonces habríais usado la cabeza y os habríais quedado aquí. Hoy te voy a enseñar a nunca más hacer tonterías como esta, medio infartándonos. Levántate y quítate los pantalones. Y si te digo que cojas el cepillo, es en el cuarto, no en el pasillo.

-¡PERO YO LOS CONOCÍA!

-No me grites, no es momento. Y te dije que de no habeos conocido, todo habría podido acabar en desgracia.

-¡PERO NO ACABÓ, JODER!

-La boca, y no me grites que no vendes nada. No te pregunté que pudo o no pasar con tus amigos, te dije que nunca más vas a desobedecer así. Y te dije que te saques el pantalón.

-….¡COMEME LA POLLA, MAMÓN!

-Bueno, fue suficiente. Ven acá.- Tiró de mi brazo y me colocó sobre sus rodillas. Me moví y traté de zafarme , pero me sujetó con fuerza hasta que noté que no iba a poder soltarme. Seguí corcoveando por un momento, mientras le dedicaba mi mejor repertorio de "persuasión", hasta que me trabó las piernas con la suya. Después, metió la mano debajo de mi estómago.

-¿Qué haces, pedazo de degenerado?¡Te voy a…

Pero lo único que pasó fue que me desabotonó el vaquero y me lo bajó. Quise morirme de vergüenza, pero no estaba listo para que me bajara los calzoncillos. Pataleé un poco más, esta vez ya sin furia, sino con desespero, pero sólo sentí caricias en la espalda.

-Por favor…

-Lo siento cariño…no vuelvas a escaparte así ni a asustarnos de esa forma.

Iba a quejarme, pero entonces, sentí un golpe en la parte superior de mi nalga derecha. Me arqueé hacia atrás sorprendido, y después, me tensé de la cintura para arriba.

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

-Nunca más vuelvas a ponerte ni a poner en riesgo tu vida ni la de tu hermano así. Nunca más vuelvas a ser así de irresponsable. A los barrios bajos no puedes ir, y no me importa a quién quieras encontrarte. Y no volverás a mentirnos, ¿quedó claro?

SWAT SWAT SWAT ¡AY! SWAT SWAT SWAT ¡Auuch! SWAT SWAT¡ayy! SWAT ¡No, bueno, no!SWAT

Ahí no aguanté más, y empecé a quejarme cada vez más fuerte. Mis piernas se movían solas, y sentía un ardor molesto en el trasero

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT ¡AAUU! SWAT SWAT snif SWAT SWAT ¡AYYY! SWAT SWAT aii

SWAT SWAT ¡Tio! SWAT SWAT ¡Buenoo, no lo haré más!SWAT SWAT SWAT Ay SWAT SWAT Fshhh SWAT

SWAT SWAT ¡AU! SWAT SWAT ¡AYY! SWAT SWAT snif…snif.. SWAT SWAT Buh..SWAT SWAT Bwaaaaa

Me maldije por soltar el sollozo aquel, pero ya me estaba picando como el infierno. Me sentía mal, y por demás estúpido. Le pedía que se detenga y no me oía, no paraba. Sentí que me hacía una caricia y me estremecí en mi llanto.

-Basta…snif…

-Michael…¿prometes que no volverás a hacer esto nunca más?

-Snif…snif…cof…ah…-traté de controlar mi llanto, y no respondí.

Lo noté estirarse, y supe que estaba agarrando la maldita cosa esa. Me mordí el labio y respiré profundo.

CRACK CRACK ¡AYYYYY! CRACK CRACK ¡AAUUU! CRACK snif…BWWAAAA CRACK CRACK Tiooo CRACK Tito… CRACK CRACK snif…

No podía calmarme, me dolía demasiado, Dios, ¿por qué me había metido en eso? Me sentí un idiota. Chris tenía su punto de razón, o toda la razón, da igual. Entendí que los había preocupado, y habría jurado cualquier cosa sobre una Biblia con tal de que se detuviese.

CRACK snif.. CRACK ¡Me dueleee!CRACK CRACK Bastaaaa CRACK CRACK CRACK ¡AAY! CRACK¡Aii! CRACK CRACK No lo haré más…

-Eso quería escuchar, mi amor.-Detuvo los golpes y me subió los calzoncillos. Me ayudó a pararme, y yo me colgué de su cuello con desesperación. Me frotó a cabeza y la espalda, pero yo no quería dejar de llorar nunca. Me froté con las manos, pero él me sujetó suavemente.- No, bebé, que te dolerá más…shh…ya, ya…-Se agachó y me hizo sentarme en la cama. Proteste y preferí tumbarme boca abajo sobre la almohada y llorar sobre ella. Sentí sus manos frotarme los muslos y después, quitarme el pantalón.

-Snif…qué…¿Qué haces?...

-No creo que quieras subírtelo, ¿o si?

-No…pero…joooooo…

Él sonrió y se tumbó a mi lado en la cama. Yo me metí en sus brazos a la par que él los abría. Me besó el pelo y me susurró en el oído cosas dulces.

-Perdona por haberte…bueno…

-Esté bien, Mike. ¿Entiendes que lo que hiciste estuvo mal?¿Que es peligroso?

-…snif… chi. Ya…no lo haré más, ¿sí?

-Te creo mi vida…gracias por hacerlo, ¿mm?

-Gracias a ti por….esto…. quererme…

-¿Qué?...Michael… eso ni en broma. Yo te amo con toda mi alma, y nunca lo dudes,¿ vale? ¿A qué te refieres?

-Wyatt…

-Wyatt…no sé qué te habrá hecho, pero él te quiere, Mike. Estaba preocupadísimo…

Le miré incrédulo y después me rendí en sus brazos, con una especie de alivio recorriéndome el cuerpo.

-Pero tú eres mío.

-¿Ah shi? Pos por mi valle :3

-Tio…

-¿Uhm?

-¡Me duele!

Él me sonrió y me dio un beso en la frente, mientras que empezaba a frotarme en forma circular dónde me había pegado. El muy pervertido…

**Ted's POV**

Ver a mi tío entrar 15 minutos después de que yo entrara al cuarto fue una de las sensaciones más extrañas de mi vida. Mi estómago era un nido de hormigas, que cuando le vieron entrar con el cepillo en la mano y su semblante serio, se volvieron locas y empezaron a arrasar con todo a su alrededor.

-Tito…

-No, Ted…lo que habéis hecho…mira, realmente estoy muy preocupado, Ted. No sé qué se os dio por ir así a ese lugar, pero bajo ningún punto de vista lo puedo entender. ¿Qué esperabas conseguir?

-Snif…que no hagan nada en casa de Agus…y…que…Michael vea que que…no soy un miedica…ni un bebé…yo…que…que podía defender a mi chica…

-¿Y dime Ted, te parece que todo eso basta como excusa para justificar el peligro al que te expusiste?¿Te parece que te llevaste pocos golpes?

-No, señor…perdón…

-Tito, no señor. Soy tu tito aunque estés en un buen lío, tesoro. Ven acá, vamos. ¿Me prometes que no lo vas a volver a hacer?

-Chi…

Él me sonrió y me besó la frente. Después me frotó la espalda y se sentó en la cama. Me bajó los pantalones antes de que pudiera decir nada y me puso encima suyo. Me bajó la ropa interior lentamente y apoyó su mano sobre mi espalda.

-Tito…snif…

-Shhh….¿Qué no volverás a hacer, Ted?

-Mentir…snif….escaparme..snif…ponerme en peligro…snif...desobedecer…snif…

-Eso es, mi amor. Nunca más, ¿ehm?

-Ñoo…

Su mano siguió reconfortándome un poco más, y finalmente se detuvo en mi cadera. La otra subió y en seguida la sentí bajar con fuerza sobre mi piel descubierta.

PLAS PLAS au PLAS PLAS ay PLAS PLAS auu PLAS PLAS aichs PLAS PLAS snif…perdón, tito…

PLAS PLAS¡ay! PLAS PLAS ¡Auuch! PLAS PLAS BBBWWWAAAAAA PLAS PLAS sniff PLAS BWWAAAA, TITOO snif PLAS

-Ted, quiero que sea la última vez que me mientes. Mi confianza esta siempre para ti, pero cosas como esta pueden debilitarla. Que me desobedezcas y te pongas así en riesgo, también. Nunca más vuelvas a hacerlo. Cualquier cosa que sientas, cualquier problema que tengas puedes compartirlo con nosotros, pero jamás volver a ponerte en riesgo, ¿queda claro?

-Snif…si,tito..snif..sii…

PLAS PLAS AUU PLAS PLAS aayyy PLAS PLAS snif…¡bbwwaa! PLAS PLAS ay PLAS ay PLAS ¡ay!

PLAS PLAS BBWWAAA PLAS PLAS Basta, titooo PLAS PLAS PLAS Tiitooo PLAS PLAS Dolleee PLAS

Sentía que nunca me iba a dejar de doler…traté de contarlas, pero él no se detenía nunca. Yo me revolvía, pero él no me dejaba caer. Se agradecía…pero el picor aumentaba más y más, y si bien siempre se me daba bien contener eso, estaba pasado de dolores y preocupaciones, ya sólo no quería seguir luchando.

PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS Ayy PLAS PLAS PLAS snif… PLAS PLAS auch

En ese momento intenté poner la mano, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, él la apartó con calma y la sostuvo. Yo me removí más, pero no conseguí nada más que un apretón más fuerte.

-Calma, Ted. Estate quieto.

PLAS PLAS PLAS¡Ayy, pero me duele titoo! PLAS PLAS auu PLAS PLAS PLAS no lo hago máaas PLAS PLAS aich!

Cuando sentí que se detuvo, solo pude taparme la cara con las manos y llorar suavemente, con hipidos suaves.

-Tito..snif..no..porfa…

-Lo siento Ted. Lo siento pero sí. Y espero no hacer esto más. Nunca más.

-No…-Entonces sentí caer la madera por primera vez y yo di un salto.

CRACK ¡auuuu! CRACK CRACK ay CRACK ¡AUUU!CRACK CRACK BBWWAAAAA CRACK CRACK TITOOOO! CRACK CRACK No..snif..lo hago..snif…más..

CRACK CRACK CRACK Auu CRACK CRACK snif bbwwaa CRACK CRACK CRACK Auu CRACK CRACK perdón…

Mis lágrimas estaban mojando la ropa de cama, y mi trasero se sentía arder y escocer mucho. No quería mirar la cara de Chris, pues seguramente estaría enfadado conmigo aún.

Pero como de costumbre, no estaba. Me subió los calzoncillos y me levantó, y me acarició la cabeza. Me rodeó con los brazos y ahí me quebré.

-BWWWWAAAAAAAAA….¡TITOOO! Snif…me…me dolle…

-Shh, ya bebé, ya…shh… bueno, bueno….¿te subimos la ropita?

-Snif... ño..

-¿Ño? Tonshesh vamos a quitarte esos, ¿mmm?

No dije nada. Sólo dejé que me mimara hasta que me acostó en la cama y me arropó. Se tumbó conmigo y me besó la frente.

-No… snif... quiero… llorar más… snif…

-No llores mi amor…no llores…está bien… ya pasó, ya…

-¿Tas… fadado?

-Ya no, ¿mm?

-Ño… snif… buh… tito mallo …

-Buh, Ted deshobedente…

-Ño ...Ted no deshobedente… -me quejé mientras me restregaba mimoso contra su pecho-Ted Benito, tito mallo.

-Tienes razón, mocosito …Teddy muy bueno…

-Y Teddy calentito… snif…

-Pues a la próxima asegúrate de que Ted no haga tonterías.

-El tío Wyatt me dijo lo mismo…

-Pues el tito tene razón, ¿ehm?

-Chi… tito ...

-¿Qué, mi amor?

-¿Me quedes?

-Te amo. Por eso casi me agarra algo al corazón cuando vi que no estabas.

-¡QUE SEA LA ULTIMA VEZ!-Chilló una vocecita femenina desde la puerta. Era Penélope, que arrastraba a Michael de la mano. Mi hermano había llorado. Se metieron en el cuarto y se acostaron a mi lado. Pe se pegó a mí y me hizo ruiditos en el brazo, mientras hacía a Michael acariciarla el pelo.

-Pero esto no es justo, pequeño bichito manipulador,-dijo él- ¿me castigan a mí y a la que hay que mimar es a ti?

-¡Chi, podque ahoda te catigo to!

-Titoooo.

-No sé, a mí me parece justo, y hasta se queda corta.

-¡Por eso!-Rio ella.

-Por eso-bufó Michael y se puso sobre ella para hacerla cosquillas.

-A mí de eso no, ¿eh?-Le dije a mi tío, aunque se notaba que iba por lo contrario.

Pasaron 5 segundos entre el dicho y el hecho.

* * *

><p><strong>Doy por sentado el hecho de que esta no es la primera vez que Chris les castiga, y que por eso las actitudes de ellos no son de sorpresa.<strong>  
><strong>No sé...me gustaría saber que les pareció, aunque no lo considero tanto una obra literaria, si no más bien un intento de complacer a Dream. Así que después me dicen :3<strong>

**Con amor, yo :3**


End file.
